The Price You Pay
by JetNoir
Summary: When Kitty Pryde returns to the Mansion, she uncovers a terrifying mystery which will take her to the depths of her soul and beyond...
1. Prologue

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

**Note:** This story is set after the episodes of 'Dark Horizon'.

PROLOGUE

The hallway was cold and dark, as the young woman called Kitty Pryde slowly made her way towards the dining room.

"Professor X? Scott? Logan? Anybody there?" She frowned and shuddered a little as her soft voice echoed down the quiet hallway, reverberating so much, that all she could here was a jagged mockery of her own voice, echoing mercilessly in here ears.

"Come on guys. Joke's over! Where are you?" She continued down, her footsteps silent. She shivered again; fear slowly beginning to raise its ugly head deep within her, an emotion that kept unchecked would merely guarantee her failure.

She arrived at the dining room, and after discovering no one, decided to check The Danger Room. It was odd though, as there were no training session scheduled for at least another twenty hours.

Where was everyone?

She got into the lift, and gave it the order to descend into the bowels of the Earth. As it was moving she considered the previous night. That pig Lance had come onto her again, like she really wanted to date that loser anymore. Perhaps when she was younger, but now he had betrayed the X-Men so many times, betrayed her so many times, that if she never saw him until the end of the world she would die happy

She decided that it might be better however to consider her situation. It was possible - but highly unlikely - that the mansion was deserted, and everyone was out. That didn't explain the strange tear in the gates however, or the fact that Velocity and the Blackbird were still both in their hangers. The worst-case scenario that she could think of was that the X-Men had been compromised, and captured.

And she was the only one left.

However, she did have one thing in her favour. As long as no one had decided to destroy it, the Professor had been training here and Jean to use Cerebro, and although she wouldn't be able to scan at long-range - for you needed formidable telepathic abilities which she didn't possess, however she could easily handle the computer itself; therefore being able to use it to a limited degree.

She entered Cerebro and went instantly to the control panel, and set a scan running.

**SCAN: X-MEN 0 percent COMPLETE **

SCAN: X-MEN 25 percent COMPLETE

SCAN: X-MEN 50 percentCOMPLETE

SCAN: X-MEN 75 percent COMPLETE

SCAN: X-MEN 100 percent COMPLETE  
NO MATCH FOUND

Kitty's mouth dropped wide open as the horrifying truth dawned on her. The X-Men - unless 1000 miles away: for that was the range of Cerebro - had disappeared.

She was all alone...

* * *

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed that! This is hopefully the start of quite a long dark tale. Although its sort of a horror/supernatural story, at the minute I've rated it a 'G' because I feel that so far there is nothing that warrants a higher certification, but if the story requires it I will up the rating. This is also a slightly revised version, and Chapter 1 will be coming very soon! Thankyou for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	2. Chapter One

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

**Note:** Sorry about the delay! I'm having to write about seven essays a week, so this got left in a dusty corner of my computer! Anyhoos, enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE

_between ten and fifteen minutes later_

"Hello…Kitty? You in here?" Kurt Wagner walked into the quiet mansion, slightly irritated. The X-Men should be training outside, and Kitty was late.

"She's not here Kurt," murmured Professor Charles Xavier – the 'headmaster' of the Institute, and one of the best geneticists of the century, "I haven't seen her since this morning, and it's unlike her to be late. Perhaps she got talking to someone." Kurt shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense. She's one of the most reliable of any of us." The Professor smiled:

"Tell Logan to start without her. She'll turn up Kurt, don't worry."

Kurt nodded, and unhappily made his way outside.

_but you know that's not the truth. or do you really remain so out the loop. come on charles, wake up. i remain unimpressed._

Professor Xavier shook his head, as if dispelling a bad thought. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but…he turned and saw Ororo Munroe walking down the stairs. They smiled at each other.

"Problem, Charles?" asked Ororo, "You have that worried look about you."

"I _don't_ have a worried look," said the Professor quietly, and calmly, "and it seems that Kitty hasn't turned up to a training session."

"That's unusual," Ororo murmured with a hint of sarcasm, "the young and-" the Professor interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"I know, I know, she'll turn up. Now, Ororo, are you sure you want to do this." Ororo nodded:

"What with Evan gone, and this business with Apocalypse. I just need to clear my head."

"Well, be careful, my friend," said the Professor, "safe flying, Windrider." She nodded slightly, and with a bride gust of wind, was souring towards the heavens.

_ten green bottles sitting on the wall. ten green bottle sitting on the wall. and if one green bottle should accidentally fall…_

Charles grunted as he cleared his head. Something wasn't right, so instead of seeing about the training, he turned around and headed towards the elevator. The lower levels would hold the key, _had_ to hold the key.

He sighed as he placed the cold metal headset of Cerebro onto his brow, and began gently to send his telepath outwards, thin tendrils of power that snaked around the world, as man and computer worked in perfect unison, in a worldwide search.

_the dogma of the ghost in the machine._

There it was again! Now, however he couldn't worry, and a few moments later his eyes opened in shock.

"She's gone," he murmured, "but that's impossible…unless she's…no, she can't be…can't be…dead." He swivelled again and headed towards the elevator, the wheels screeching at the speed he pushed his 'chair.

Outside, Scott Summers was running the training course, and dodging missiles thrown at him, when the Professor burst out the doors.

"Gone!" he cried, "She's gone!"

"Kitty," said Kurt, "gone? Gone where?"

"She's disappeared…off the face of the planet."

--

**Note:** Hate to say 'to be continued' at this point, but the next chapter is coming (if it isn't up now – with going to Read-Only mode, I'm not sure!). Once again, apologies for the lateness, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter? Back to Kitty, where she discovers…(actually, better you just read it!). Also, the introduction of a new character. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	3. Chapter Two

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

CHAPTER TWO

_KITTY_

She was cold.

For some reason, the heating had switched off, and nothing Kitty did would make it any better, so she had ended up going to the kitchen, and a glass of hot chocolate.

Where was everyone?

She knew she was perfectly capable at handling almost any situation, but this was freaky. It just didn't make any sense.

"Okay," she murmured, "they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, but here goes. What are my options? Sit still…Check Cerebro…Or look around." She drained the rest of the chocolate, put the cup down, and walked through the wall.

It only took a few moments to walk outside, and she instantly noticed that a strong wind was picking up. She headed towards the gate, noticing their remaining disfigurement – the only thing out of place.

The wind was stronger now, and light raindrops fell on her face, stinging her eyes like acid.

She pushed forward, keeping as strong a pace as possible and walked out the gate.

Then promptly walked back. She shrieked in surprise, as she was forcibly twisted and sent back towards the mansion, just a few steps from where she started.

She turned around, and tried again, and again, but to no avail.

She was trapped.

_THE INSTITUTE_

The dramatic statement of Professor Charles Xavier had thrown the X-Men into a temporary state of confusion.

"She can't have disappeared Chuck," Logan said in surprise, "Firstly, the Half-Pint ain't the disappearin' type. Secondly…Chuck, what is going on?"

"I don't know," said the Professor.

Some time had passed

and night was beginning to fall. Logan was standing on the cliff edge, alone, and worried. It was a mystery, no doubt about that, and all the X-Men were worried. Jean and the Professor were working on Cerebro, while search parties were combing Bayville and New York.

_hello, wolverine_

Logan cried out and spun around, claws outstretched, barely a millimetre from a man standing beside him. He was tall, not handsome, but not ugly either. He had dark brown hair, but it was his eyes that pierced Logan's soul.

"How'd ya do that bub?" Logan snarled. The man smiled.

"I wish to speak with Professor Charles Xavier…I have information regarding a certain Cat…"

Logan eye's widened.

The stranger just continued smiling.

_KITTY_

She shivered again as Kitty walked around the mansion looking for clues.

The sky was darkening with increasing speed, and somewhere in that darkness, somewhere in the shadows, a pair of eyes were watching her.

-

**Note:** Once again 'to be continued'. There will be more answers next chapter, but I don't want to give too much away! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	4. Chapter Three

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

CHAPTER THREE

_THE INSTITUTE_

Logan may have flicked his claws away, but the stranger made no move. His annoying smile had been dropped, but he just gazed wordlessly, and unemotionally.

"You said you had information 'bout Kitty. Well? I'm waiting."

"Of course…my apologies. I can see that you are concerned for your friend, and I'm afraid that it doesn't bode well. She has fallen, your friend, into a world…of hatred and lust, blackness, despair and death. Your friend has fallen into the world of shadows…em…it's extremely difficult to explain."

"Hang on a moment," said Logan, "how do you _know_ about all this?"

"I am…a former employee of the individual behind these dark machinations. I'm here to help…but we don't have much time left." Logan sighed, and called for Professor Xavier.

_AFRICA_

Above the clouds, moving faster than any eye can see, Ororo Munroe soared – the true evocation of her namesake; Windrider – feeling the chill air on her face, flying over dry and dusty plains.

She loved it here – a place for solitude…a place to relax and recharge her weary soul. Free, away from the restraints of a responsible life. Freedom. It is perhaps the ultimate expression of the human soul.

_KITTY_

For Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, the terror began five hours later. She had been exploring again – not much else to do – and she was getting cold again, this was a way of keeping warm.

A horrific screech sounded, and something flew at her from the shadows. She phased just in time, and as it went straight through her, she could see teeth, and claws, and…its eyes! Its eyes looked as if it had come straight out of the bowels of hell!

She ran to the side corridor, desperately thinking. What was that? What could she use against it? Another lunged at her, and she rolled, narrowly avoiding it. Seeing Cerebro ahead, she ran into it and locked the door securely behind her.

Safe…for now.

_THE INSTITUTE_

"Who are you?" was the first question Professor Charles Xavier asked the mysterious man, but he did not answer.

"I have been sent here."

"By whom?"

"Someone with your interests at heart."

"Why?"

"To help one you find most dear."

"Where is Kitty."

"Lost."

"How do we find her?" the Professors voice grew more and more frantic – a rare occurrence for the normally calm leader.

"That, Professor, is the right question."

_EGYPT_

The darkness was absolute in the large and airy chamber as The First One sat alone, waiting.

His voice intoned an old incantation – one taken from The Book of the Dead. And that was what it could mean, if what was meant to begin, was ever completed.

" ((Hail, Power of Heaven, Opener of the Disk, thou Beautiful Rudder  
of the Northern Heaven.  
Hail, Ra, Guide of the Two Lands, thou Beautiful Rudder of the  
Western Heaven.  
Hail, Khu, Dweller in the House of the Akhemu gods, thou Beautiful  
Rudder of the Eastern Heaven.  
Hail, Governor, Dweller in the House of the Tesheru Gods, thou  
Beautiful Rudder of the Southern Heaven.)) "

The Addresses of the Four Rudders.

The words to begin the last days.

* * *

**Note:** Hope you enjoyed that. Words in double brackets are translated from Ancient Egyptian, and are from The Book of the Dead (although I'm sure you had that figured out:) Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	5. Chapter Four

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

CHAPTER FOUR

_THE INSTITUTE_

"That, Professor, is the right question."

The Professor paused a moment to consider what to do next. It was with no doubt that the voice in his mind was that of Apocalypse – indeed, with the powers he had stolen, or rather, copied, came the knowledge of the modern age. He was behind this. He had to be.

The Man continued:

"Professor Charles Francis Xavier. I have come to you of my own free will. I understand that you hesitate to believe me, but you must realise that one of your students, is in the gravest of danger. She has fallen from light, into a world of shadow, a world of pain. You must help her."

"What can we do?" asked the Professor, exhaustion lining his face, "How do we help her?"

"Elementals. Someone who controls the full power of natures fury."

"Storm? What does she have to do with this?"

"That, Professor, is the right question."

-

Meanwhile, in a corner of the Institute; Logan, Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner sat, discussing the horrendous situation.

"I don't know who this mystery man is, but I certainly don't trust him," growled Logan, frowning, "there is something _very _off here. And I don't mean that cheese we had for dinner."

"You mean besides the fact Kitty is missing?" snapped Kurt, "I mean, shouldn't she be our main priority. She could be dead for all we know! We should be out searching!"

"Calm down Kurt," Scott said, "I agree with you, but you're going to have to be calm. Panicking won't help."

"PANICKING?" Kurt exploded, "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT PANICKING!"

Tensions were beginning to fray in the Institute.

_KITTY_

Alone.

Abandoned.

In Cerebro, Kitty Pryde winced every time the door thudded, as something of substantial weight flung itself at the heavy metal, and although the door seemed to be holding, Kitty could not be sure for how long.

What were these creatures? They looked like some sort of Demons – not out of Dostoevsky, but from some pulp horror novel, or even from a nightmare of Stephen King! This just wasn't funny. This just wasn't _fair_! Where was David Boreanaz when you needed him?

Alone.

Cold.

Attacked by flesh-eating Demons…okay, they might not be flesh-eating per se, but they sure didn't sound friendly.

So, so cold.

What could she do? Kitty still had her phasing ability, so her mutation had not been altered, but…where could she phase too? Outside were the Demon's – for that was what Kitty had mentally decided to call them that for now – but in here, there was nothing.

Waves of exhaustion washed over her, and as she was serenaded by the blazing drumbeats of Demon against door, Kitty Pryde fell to the floor, and into a fitful, nightmare-ridden sleep.

_THE INSTITUTE_

"Ororo Munroe has special gift," said The Man, sitting in a chair opposite The Professor, "sometimes referred too as the 'Goddess', and 'Windrider', she has the power to control the weather, the elemental force of nature itself. As such, she had tremendous power…more than you, or indeed she, can ever know. This power, if concentrated might be able to see through the veil and perhaps…find your friend." The Professor shook his head;

"Back up a minute. You keep referring to a 'shadow', and a 'veil'. What do you mean? Where _is_ Kitty?"

"As you no doubt have guessed, The First One is behind this. When he absorbed your power and Jean's, he gained tremendous telepathic power. He has been able to subconsciously make Kitty's molecules phase apart to such a delicate point she has fallen out of the world, and into one of shadows…perhaps you might describe it as another realm or _dimension_. Somewhat similar to the place your Mr Wagner goes to when he teleports. I believe you already have had some problems with the shadow realm, or at least one of them."

"_How do you know all this_?"

"I told you…I used to work for The First. I have a tremendous knowledge of his plans. Kitty is in this place, and due to her being there, there is an imbalance in the balance of the worlds. If or indeed _when_ Kitty is killed, the way between the dimensions will be ripped asunder. Already, her presence is such that a portal could open at any moment, although it would be a small one…which we must be thankful for. Admittedly, the life of your friend is not of the utmost importance to me, the portal is far more dangerous, but I know that you hold her higher, however, we must try and finish both of our goals."

"I understand," said The Professor.

"No…you don't. We have no time left. We need Ororo Munroe here _now_."

_KITTY_

Pain.

It flooded through her body, spearing every nerve ending, making her scream in agony. The monster's teeth ripped out of her leg, tearing

reality, misery, power, but it was not the end, never the end

so in a sick version of truth, the love that held death could smile and perhaps the future could shatter in which

a plain, where Kitty stood alone, rain streaming down her face.

Before her was a face. Shadowy. Immortal. Power oozed from it, exuding menace, and devastation. Kitty knew the face intimately, even though she had only seen it once.

It was Apocalypse.

The singular, cold word it uttered make Kitty shake with fear: "Surrender."

She woke up.

_AFRICA_

"_I understand Charles. I will meet the Velocity over the Cape Verde Islands. I'll see you soon._"

The message had been sent, and Ororo Munroe sighed as her all too brief vacation fell away from her. She worried about Kitty desperately, and Charles' telepathic conversation did nothing to allay her concerns.

Sighing again, she floated up to the heavens, on the wings of the wind and set off to her rendezvous with the future.

_THE INSTITUTE_

The Professor was deep in thought as his thoughts were shattered by a horrendously alarm trilling insistently.

ALERT, ALERT

The Professor looked up. It was the voice of Cerebro.

MASSIVE PSYCHOKINETIC RIFT DETECTED. WARNING.

REPEAT

ALERT, ALERT. MASSIVE PSYCHOKINETIC RIFT DETECTED.

The Man looked meaningfully at the Professor.

"You see…it has begun."

_KUNLUN MOUNTAINS somewhere nr TIBET_

Instantly, elsewhere, a mountain cave lit up with a light and power that could heat a thousand suns.

Yet in seconds it had disappeared.

All that remained in it's wake was a single snarling beast, that stood upright and tall. Its battered and scaly yellow skin shook as it roared.

It was not The First.

But it was _a_ first.

_EGYPT_

En Sabur Nur sat in the darkness, a figure brimming with power and unspent energy. The servants continued to bustle around him, and fuss, creating irritation and exasperation.

Closing his eyes silently, he breathed deeply in, he linked his mind to Charles Xavier's. It responded, as he knew it would – for indeed it knew no other way.

_I will be brief. You have lost Professor. Even now, my shadow-locked servants are working to escape their gaol. The way between worlds _will_ open. My shadow warriors _will_ fight._

_You will die._

He blinked again, a gesture that took an eternity, yet only a moment had passed. Uttering aloud Apocalypse's gaze fixated on the wall opposite him.

"The power untapped in a human being is potentially infinite. Somehow…this one has more than infinity…and so she is a paradox, an enigma."

"It seems that for being the most powerful, Pryde, that this is the price you pay…"

* * *

**Note: **To be concluded! By the way howlerdrodenice idea about The Horseman…I wish I'd thought of that! This is slightly more supernatural, but it's certainly fun! Hope you enjoyed it, please review, and see you all next chapter… 

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	6. Chapter Five

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

CHAPTER FIVE

_CAPE VERDE ISLANDS_

Storm was simply astounded when she managed to get to the rendezvous so quickly – and yet the Velocity had beaten her to it. Mind you, it was not as if she could really compete with the supersonic plane.

She was panting furiously at the exertion of her powers, indeed, she was absolutely exhausted and Scott – who was piloting – had to help her board.

They were soon on their way back to Bayville, but in the delicate matter of time for the present, none but Irene Adler could possibly know what was going to happen next.

_THE INSTITUTE_

They were alone in the Mansion. Professor Charles Xavier sat quietly, opposite their anonymous benefactor. The Professor realised, that this in fact could be an even more complicated endgame of Apocalypse's – indeed, they were putting all their faith in this man – and if he turned out to be a current servant of Apocalypse, instead of a disillusioned one – then Kitty's life was as good as lost. Xavier was not a religious man, believing in humanity to deliver itself.

If he believed it would make any difference whatsoever, he would have begun to pray.

Due to the portal that had sounded less than an hour ago, the mansion's current state of desertion was due to the fact he had sent Logan, Jean, Kurt, and Hank to deal with the situation. The Professors only defence was Rogue, patiently waiting in another room. The New Mutant's had been evacuated – their was no way they could face Apocalypse at this time. However, they were also backup. If the X-Men were to fail…they would be the last chance.

The Professor wished he knew where Apocalypse was now…but the trail had run cold months ago. Now, they could merely sit and wait.

And wait.

_KITTY_

Puzzlingly, a cold wind was blowing fiercely into Cerebro. Kitty Pryde was sitting with her back to the console, hugging her knees.

She looked up from the semi-slumber her brain resided in, since she had found herself unable to go to sleep after the horrific nightmare she had had. There was a tiny gap in the middle of the two doors – bent out of recognition, by something extremely large hitting it with its body on a rather frequent basis.

Kitty could see the pale, slimy yellow of its skin through the dark light emanating behind hit.

There was no way out. Nothing above. Nothing below. She could feel her world compressing inwards, and slowly she realised what this place was.

An illusion. Whether it was Apocalypse tormenting her, or some strange twisted logic, it finally made perfect sense. When she had arrived into this ether, she hadn't been able to leave the gates of the Mansion, and the world was slowly turning inwards…collapsing. So what would happen when it finally went completely?

Perhaps she would be the first human being to see what Hell truly looked like.

There was no way out.

_KUNLUN MOUNTAINS somewhere nr TIBET_

The Demon had not traversed far in an hour; indeed it had not even left the cave it had appeared in, so when The Blackbird landed outside, the X-Men were relieved to find that at least something had gone right in this twisted trial.

"What if it doesn't speak English?" asked Nightcrawler, as the four gazed at the monstrosity in front of them.

"You sure as hell had better pray that it speaks German then, elf," snarled Wolverine, unleashing his claws, fighting to control his rapidly losing temper.

"Where's Kitty?" shouted the Beast, "What have you done with our friend?"

"It's strange," said Jean, "I'm trying to link with it's mind…but there's just a hole there. It's nothing. Purely empty."

The Demon just stood through this exchange, glaring, and snarling. In less than a second it had leaped onto Wolverine, knocking him flying.

Surprised by this unexpected move, Jean reacted instinctively, and wrapped the demon in a telekinetic bubble, ripping it off the ground, and hovering it in the air. Logan leaped straight up, and sunk his claws, deep into its sides. Kurt used this to fly at the Demon, but it twisted throwing Wolverine off, and catching Kurt with such force that Kurt was thrown into a wall, falling to the ground – unconscious. The Beast leaped up, and grabbed the Demon, throwing it to the floor. Jean, freed of telekinetic bubble, dashed over to Kurt, checking he was okay. Logan walked over to the Demon and simply stuck his claws into the Demon's throat, killing it mercilessly.

Hank McCoy winced at the barbarity of Logan's actions, but he realised the cold logic of them. They could not say how they could reactivate the portal, to send it back, and they couldn't just imprison it, or release to an unsuspecting world.

Hank got up, and nodded sadly, then going to Kurt, picking him up, they walked silently back to the Blackbird.

What none of them saw, was the Demon dissolving some time later, in a hiss of yellow pus – until nothing was left, but a dark symbol that glowed menacingly on the floor.

_THE INSTITUTE_

When Cerebro announced the rift had been closed Charles Xavier looked at The Man and smiled.

"You have a good team," The Man said. I really didn't think they would have been able to handle it."

It was another hour before Ororo Munroe arrived, shaken and exhausted.

"What is it?" she demanded, "What has happened?" The Professor told her the entire story, and explained the presence of The Man.

"But why me?" she asked, extremely confused.

"Because of your power," The Man explained, "you have the ability to control the elements of this world. Might I ask, have you ever produced ball-lightning before?" Ororo nodded slowly.

"Once or twice."

"Good. Now I need you to follow my instructions _exactly_. If everyone could stand back?" He led Ororo gently in front of a wall, and positioned himself, Scott and The Professor behind her.

"I'm afraid this may damage the interior design!" The Man said softly. Xavier shook his head.

"I don't care. As long as it gets Kitty back."

"Okay-dokey. Now, Ororo. Please focus a ball-lightning…about the size of a basketball…on that wall please."

Ororo's eyes turned snow-white as she stretched her arms out in front of her. Small flickers of lightning flickered over her uniform, and in the room, as a ball of white-hot energy manifested in front of her.

"Now," The Man said, "overload it!"

"WHAT!" screamed Ororo with the effort of talking, "That'll kill us all!"

"Just do it!" snapped The Man.

'_Ororo,' came the Professors voice in her head, 'I trust him.'_

"I sincerely hope that you are right Charles," said Storm, as she poured energy into the ball. Grunting slightly with the effort she staggered back, but the ball continued to grow larger.

"Keep going!" The Man said, "Almost there!"

A high pitched whining filled the room, five seconds before the ball-lightning exploded, throwing everyone off their feet, and filling the room with intense, hot light.

"God!" murmured The Professor, as he saw in front of him.

The wall was still there, but it was shimmering – like a vertical pool of water.

On the other side stood a very surprised Shadowcat.

"Kitty Pryde!" yelled The Man, leaping to his feet, "Jump! For God's sake JUMP!"

_KITTY_

She could see through the shadow.

Kitty turned with shock as a large explosion ripped into Cerebro, replacing the circular wall with a shimmering…field of some sorts.

She could see The Professor, Storm and Scott, who were with a strange man; and it was this man that shouted instructions.

"Kitty Pryde! Jump! For God's sake JUMP!"

With the sound of screeching metal, the door of Cerebro was flung inwards, and three snarling…demons stood there, spittle dropping from their open mouths.

Kitty twisted, and jumped towards the wall, but she was not quick enough to escape the Demon's razor-sharp, 10cm claws that plunged violently into her unprotected back. She screamed, and unconsciously twisted sideways, ripping the claws off the demons hand, and fell toward the real world.

_EGYPT_

He could tell instantly what had happened, and raising his bulk to upright, he threw his head back and roared – a primal screech of hatred and disgust.

Apocalypse had failed in his task.

He was determined that this would _never_ happen again.

_THE INSTITUTE_

The world shook, as the massive energy it had taken to open the portal dissipates, and the Demons behind the veil disappear.

The way between worlds had been closed.

But at what cost?

Kitty Pryde – Shadowcat – stood in front of her astonished friends, and a smile illuminates her beautiful face.

"Safe," she croaks softly, and then falls to the floor – dead to the world…

* * *

**Note:** Please, please keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	7. Epilogue

**X-Men: Evolution **

THE PRICE YOU PAY

a fanfic by **JetNoir**

**Note:** I couldn't resist a final cliffhanger!

EPILOGUE

It took three days for Kitty to come out of her coma, and in that time, The Man never left her side. But now…his age seemed younger than what it had been. In fact, he couldn't have looked older than twenty.

She had sustained heavy damage to he lower back, but the claws had thankfully missed her spine. Hank McCoy had performed emergency surgery with a telepathic link (via The Professor) to the nearest surgeon who specialised in this.

After the three days had passed, her eyes fluttered slightly, and she moaned as she stretched. Her gaze fell on The Man, and she asked:

"Who are you?" The man smiled:

"A friend."

"What are you doing here?"

"To make sure you are alright."

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded gingerly. The Man smiled, and told her the full story.

"But…" she murmured, "The bit I don't understand is this. If Ororo's powers worked like that, how come she hasn't opened portals in the past…and why is it that if I was in Cerebro, and you were on the ground floor, how come your portal found me."

"In the shadow realm," The Man explained, "like calls to like. Physical attraction. The only way Ororo could break through was with an electrical overcharge, and this world called to the only thing of it's own locked in the other realm. You. The portal's can never be opened again."

"But what's to stop…wait a minute. When I was in there, I heard a voice. Apocalypse's voice. Was it him?" The Man nodded, and she continued, "but what's to stop him from using me again." The Man got up briefly and kissed her delicately on the lips. Kitty started in surprise.

"Apocalypse used his stolen telepathic abilities to forcibly phase you. That kiss was my gift to you. A blockage in your mind from him. The First One can never use you again like that."

"Who _are_ you?" asked Kitty.

"I am nobody," The Man said, "a former employee of Apocalypse. I will not know what he plans next though, it's not if I can just swan back! But you are safe Katherine. You're safe."

"What is your name?" The Man laughed:

"I'll give you a clue. It begins with a 'J', and ends with an 'R'." He got up to leave.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, Katherine Kitty Pryde. Perhaps."

-

Nobody saw The Man leave The Institute, but leave he did. Standing outside the gates, he turned back and smiled; moonlight streaming onto his face.

"The price you paid was too high Kitty Pryde," he murmured, "but I know that you are going to be okay."

And then he was gone.

Disappeared, without a trace…

**The End**

**Note:** I hoped you enjoyed that. This has been a fantastic story to write, and I've had great fun. I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do next, but I am unsure whether it would involve The Man's return. I personally, am a little unsure about him – it's weird when a character does that to you, but is he the cold person he made out to be with The Professor, or does he really care for other people? I suppose we might find out in the future. Anyway, thankyou ever so much for all your reviews, and hope you all enjoy the next one!

**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the character of Kitty Pryde, or any of the X-Men (put that down to Stan 'The Man' Lee, and everyone who have been involved with the X-Men!). The TV series 'X-Men Evolution is copyright to Warner Brothers and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


End file.
